Microphones, such as condenser, ribbon, or dynamic type among others, with vastly improved sensitivity and response characteristics are continually being developed by the audio industry. Microphones can include a transducer, which picks up the sound from any source, such as a voice or instrument.
However, with highly sensitive transducers, a very small stimulus can move the low mass transducer diaphragm. While this leads to higher audio quality, microphones can be highly sensitive to vibration, and unwanted vibrations can produce audible noise. Microphones generally are most sensitive to vibration along the axis of the diaphragm. Under these circumstances, motion of the microphone body that results in motion of the transducer diaphragm can generate an unwanted electrical output and noise.
In certain instances, isolation of microphones from mechanical vibration is essential to their best use. One such example of a microphone shock mounting apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,598 to Plice. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,598 discloses the use of a rubber material for isolating the mechanical vibrations encountered by the microphone. Although elastomeric materials can be used in conjunction with the embodiments described herein, elastomeric materials tend to wear out over time and have to be replaced often.
Microphones may include internal damping mechanisms or external, shock-mounting apparatuses. One advantage of an external shock-mounting apparatus is compatibility with various types of microphones without the change of the internal microphone structure. However, the concepts and techniques disclosed herein could be adapted for use with an internal microphone structure.